Why Wyatt Isn't Allowed in the Kitchen
by Ellen Lily
Summary: His mother is a great cook, but Wyatt might have not inherited the gene. What will happen when he is left to his own devices and decides to cook something with his half-demon friend? Fluffy one-shot.


**AN: This is a random one-shot I wrote while bored one day and has been on my computer for about a year. It's basically just a bunch of fluff, but enjoy.**

**Ps. I do not own Charmed in any of its forms.**

Why Wyatt Isn't Allowed in the Kitchen

Paige orbed into the Halliwell manor to pick up a couple of books Leo had asked her to orb to Magic School and to check on her nephew, Wyatt, and his half-demon best friend Carter. Despite having evil blood pumping through his veins, Carter was actually a good kid, but Wyatt could get him into trouble. Yes, she was aware of the irony. She was headed toward the kitchen when Wyatt came out of the door closing it tight behind him.

"Hey, Aunt Paige, what are you doing here?" Wyatt inquired nervously while blocking her path with his body.

"I need some books," she said, "from the kitchen."

"What books? I'll get them for you," Wyatt offered as there was a crash from the kitchen. He cringed.

"What's going on in there?" Paige raised her eyebrows. She knew her nephew well.

"We were making macaroni and made a mess," he paused with a grimace, "a big mess."

She pushed past him saying "Oh I'm sure your overreacting it can't be that- What did you do to Piper's kitchen?" Carter was standing shell-shocked in the ruined kitchen with a dirty towel and half a plate. The other half was on the floor along with what appeared to be milk, cheese, bread, and USO (unidentified spilled objects). There were also remnants of the same things on the wall. The microwave was open with butter smeared on the inside, there was macaroni in the sink, and a pot was filled with broken glass. The only thing missing from the disaster scene was…

"Are those scorch marks?" Paige pointed to the ceiling.

Carter looked at where she was pointing. "Those have been there since I can remember.

"No, those," Paige pointed again.

"Oh, mom got mad a couple days ago," Wyatt informed her.

"Alright, I guess you're off the hook for that one," Paige sighed at the mess.

"Actually we hid ours with that picture," Carter pointed out the picture that did seem out of place now that she looked. Wyatt hit him upside the head. "What?"

"You're an idiot," Wyatt told him, "that's what."

"Paige rolled her eyes. "Exactly how did you do this?" she gestured to the room.

"Well I was boiling water and Carter was cooking some toast in the microwave," Wyatt stopped when Paige put her hand up.

"You're supposed to use a toaster to make toast," Paige pointed out.

"It broke," Carter told her. Paige walked over to the toaster and studied it.

"Did you try plugging it in?" picked up the cord, swinging it around.

"Oh… no," was the only response.

"Well anyway," Wyatt continued glaring at Carter in exasperation, "the microwave beeped and Carter got the toast out-,"

"-and it was hot," Carter cut in.

"Yea, it was hot, so he dropped it."

"Didn't you use a plate?" Paige asked. At their blank looks she waved them on.

"The toast knocked over some bottles with magical things in it," Wyatt told her.

"Which fell into the boiling water," Carter added.

"So it exploded?" Paige asked.

"No it just bubbled over," Cater replied.

"So what about this?" Paige gestured to the mess.

"We tried to clean it up," Wyatt replied.

"With what dynamite?" Paige asked.

The two boys looked at each other. "No—" The macaroni pan exploded.

"We used magical explosives," Carter told her, retrieving another glare from Wyatt.

"When Piper gets home she is going to murder you!" Paige exclaimed.

"Who will I be killing and why will I be killing them?" Piper asked as she walked through the back door. She paused and then continued in a deadly calm voice. "What. Happened?" The two teenagers looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Uh, demons attacked?" They both glanced at each other and ran in different directions just as the sink exploded.


End file.
